


One more stop

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sexy stuff on the train, and then on the toilet, it's nice to be young and in fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a crowded train, Aomine is grinding too much on Kuroko for him to hide his natural reaction. [pwp; request on tumblr; forgive me for my poor nsfw skills]</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more stop

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this could pass unnoticed in real life (don't do it please, I mean, it's not safe and nice, this is a story not an example to follow), but here I'm their god so let them have fun together (o´▽`o)

Crowded train on a Sunday morning and Kuroko Tetsuya felt like a fish who was dragged out of the ocean to be settled into a tiny box filled with his fellas. He was constantly pressed against the door opposite at the opening one and he was afraid the bag he was holding on his arms to avoid any robbery would have became as flat as a pancake by the time his stop arrived. Behind him, Aomine Daiki was thinking more or less the same things, but he was pushed on Kuroko and not on the door, so he had to be careful not to turn his companion into a fleshy pancake. Kuroko was smaller than Aomine and having his arms on both sides, so he could maintain a decent balance without collapsing on his tiny figure, reduced his space of movement.

“Sorry Tetsu.”

“I know. It’s not your fault.”

“I didn’t know this line was so crowded.”

“You don’t have to take this line to get to the basketball court. You decided to.”

“Like this we can chat a bit without Bakagami or stupid Kise clinging on you.”

“Kagami-kun doesn’t cling on me.”

“But Kise does. Every time.”

Aomine, in a roundabout way, admitted he took that train just to spend more time with Kuroko, as during weekdays they were both too busy with school and basketball activities to meet each other. Kuroko didn’t tell him that just before he received his message to meet at the train stop, he was checking the lines to reach the one near Aomine’s house.

“Ugh!”

The crawl of people flowed in and out again, so that, after an instant of freedom, Aomine’s chest stuck again against Kuroko’s back.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No.”

Kuroko exhaled his clearly fake reply. He was trying to convince himself that having Aomine rubbing himself on his back and rear wasn’t the reason he felt warmer and warmer, but that it was due to the overcrowding in a cramped place. Then Aomine bumped again on him, his bag pressed in between Kuroko’s butt cheeks and he didn’t seem to notice, since he didn’t move it away. Kuroko surrendered to the fact that the whole situation of Aomine colliding with him in front of people who couldn’t care less about them was turning him on. Actually he was already turned on, he was just trying to soften it at least inside his mind.

But when he lowered his head he understood there was nothing to soften except for his boner that could have been clearly visible if he weren’t hiding himself against the door and his bag. The sight of the bulge of his shorts made him blush of embarrass and Kuroko pressed his thighs together, feeling a vibe of dissatisfaction running through his stomach and exploding in the chest with a jolt.

“Oi Tetsu, everything okay?”

“It’s just hot in here.” He added with the hope of sounding natural.

“Sure thing. It’s almost unbearable.”

“Yes.”

They were probably talking about two different things and Kuroko did everything possible to convince his mind that there were only few stops and with an excuse he would have been able to go to the toilet and get rid of that bothering state of body.

_ Only few stops, only few stops, only few stops. _

During his mental tantrum, Kuroko felt something sliding on his left leg. After a scary delusion involving a faceless old stranger, he recognized Aomine’s hand. Yet he didn’t give Kuroko enough time to be relieved and Aomine clamped on the bulge of his pants, making him pant heavily. Kuroko gripped the right hand on his mouth to avoid any further noise and perfectly heard Aomine’s whishing laugh blocked among his lips.

“A-Aomine-kun?”

Kuroko had parting hopes. He suddenly welcomed that unexpected move, but when he realized he had slightly opened his legs to receive more of that touch, he shut them, giving Aomine a silent advice on his nearly future actions. However the hand remained there and Aomine made a cage with his body: Kuroko couldn’t even falter anymore.

“Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko gathered all his self-control to call his name again without showing any sign of his internal mess.

“There are only few stops to go.”

Aomine didn’t say anything more, yet Kuroko knew him well enough to figure out what words were composing inside his mind and pictured the clear image of his amused grin shining at his back.

_ So it’s better that you give up fast, Tetsu. _

Probably he was thinking about something very close to that.

The train stopped and Aomine’s right hand slipped over the elastic band of his shorts. Kuroko grabbed his wrist, however the fingers had already sneaked into his briefs and Aomine, pushing a knee between his legs, took the total control over the situation.

The doors closed and the train moved again.

“Tetsu, comfortable?”

Aomine breathed on his neck, right under his right ear, and Kuroko trembled. He wanted to believe Aomine was mocking him, however he could tell he was sincerely worried about the possibility of hurting him.

“…yes.”

His fingers were still gripping around Aomine’s wrist, even if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to stop him or was just holding onto him. Kuroko released the grasp and covered his mouth again as Aomine picked at his erection; with his index he tapped on the wet and sticky tip while rubbing the warm and dry skin up and down. Aomine showed more curiosity than actual luxury in that slow and intense massage. Kuroko arched his back and stiffened his muscles in the last attempt of resisting the pleasant shivers that painfully ended against the palms of his hands.

“Tetsu, you were already this hard.”

His mutter sounded surprised and the excitement took Aomine over. He grasped the elastic band of the shorts from the front and lowered them a bit only to reveal the bulge of the penis behind the fabric. Aomine stared amazed at the tip standing out from the briefs and the sudden movement of Kuroko’s hand covering himself awakened him from his state of contemplation. He peeked around with caution and pressed more Kuroko’s body against the wall, hiding him in his arms.

“Nobody is caring.”

Kuroko had his head reclined, Aomine looked at the line his hair traced on the white neck.

“…Tetsu.”

He was slightly shaking.

“Hey. Te–”

“Aomine-kun.” His whisper snapped. “…finish before our stop.”

He grasped the sight of Kuroko’s face. The bright red of the cheeks was covered by his hands muffling his heavy breath; his eyes were wet and firmly fixed on a point right below him. Aomine slightly pinched the tip of his showing off erection and was delighted of the tiny cheep he was able to distinguish among the noises of the running train. Kuroko’s entire body was wobbling in a broken stream of quivers and Aomine was almost afraid that someone would have noticed; he kept massaging Kuroko, clamping an arm around his waist to block the thrusts of his hips.

“Tetsu–oh damn it.”

Kuroko stiffened and buckled the hands on his mouth with so much strength his knuckles turned white. Aomine felt the warm semen spurting inside his palm but couldn’t stop it from dripping on Kuroko’s thighs and stroked the hand in a clumsy attempt of cleaning him; he only dirtied Kuroko all over his skin and underwear.

“Uh…ugh. Sorry, Tetsu, sorry.”

His hands were trembling as he pulled up the shorts. Aomine noticed how Kuroko was having difficulties standing still on his weakened legs and tried to appear casual as he supported him with his arm.

“Oi, Tetsu.”

Kuroko slowly raised his head, his breath was short but irregular, giving the impression he was pretending to have control on the adrenaline rush he had just peaked but without doing a good job with it.

“N-never more… okay?”

“Promise.” Aomine leaned on the wall over Kuroko.

“I feel so sticky.”

“But you have a change with you, don’t you?”

“It’s not a good reason for–“ The train started to decelerate and Aomine followed the force of the deceleration, gently pushing on Kuroko. “Aomine-kun. It isn’t your bag that is grinding on me, is it?”

“Of course not.”

“There’s one more stop before ours.”

“I know, but–“

“Alright. I guess we are both at fault.”

 

***

 

“And then my sis screamed at me. I mean, why?!”

“Bro, your family is a crazy one…”

The whole situation took a turn that made Aomine believe karma somehow existed and that day the throwback arrived earlier than he could have expected.

Being locked inside a cubicle of the toiler was safer than being just cramped against a wall in the crowd of a train, however having Kuroko kneeled in between his legs with two boys less than two meters away from them who could perfectly hear them was a torture. A splendid torture performed by Kuroko with his delicious mouth and splendid tongue. But always a torture. He was forced to sit on the bowl, his legs wide opened to allow Kuroko to suck him to his heart contents and with the fear that clenching his teeth on his t-shirt wouldn’t have been enough to cover his grumbling voice.

Kuroko raised his head and the exit door slammed, leaving behind a deep silence. Aomine didn’t diverted his eyes from Kuroko, who was staring back with a satisfied expression. Following the eager way his tongue was running up and down on his erection, Aomine thought about the ice cream they were used to eat together with everyone and how Kuroko’s small puffs and smacks made his penis seem way tastier. He wondered why his mind followed that strange lead of thoughts.

Then the top of his erection disappeared inside Kuroko’s mouth and Aomine let go of the cloth from his mouth, giving a loud liberating moan.

“Nh, yes yes! Like this!”

Aomine’s inebriated smile disappeared when Kuroko freed his mouth and talked back.

“Quiet, Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko took some time to examine the expression that filled Aomine’s face: every time they had some intimacy, his disoriented glistening eyes and cherry red cheeks made him look like he was embarrassed, like a cherry boy who didn’t know how to react to the pleasure. A visible contrast with the cool appearance Aomine insisted to keep on, even if it didn’t suit him as the sweet expression he released when he felt at ease.

Kuroko touched him again, the erection throbbed against his tongue and Aomine sank his fingers through his hair. For an instant Kuroko was sure Aomine would have thrusted all the semen inside his mouth, but he was painfully jostled back and the sticky liquid squirted all over his face, one, two, three times; Aomine kept rubbing his penis until the last drop of sexual pleasure came out and abandoned his body on the bowl with a satisfied groan.

“Tetsu…” Aomine called his name and Kuroko leaned his head on the thigh. “…I think we are late.”

“Yes, we are. I don’t want to check the mobile.”

He had put it on silent mode and probably, if he were to control, Kuroko was sure there would be displayed the name of Kise as countless times as probably his calls had been. Aomine scratched behind his ear and heard him making a sound similar to a purr. If only they weren’t in a public toilet, he would have gladly postponed the one-on-one he promised to Kise that day and cuddled Kuroko to have more of his voice.

“We have to go.”

Aomine surrendered to the reality of the facts and his growing impatience of playing basketball all day long.

“Yes.”

Waiting on the platform after all they did felt almost surreal. Unnoticed in the indifference of the crowd, Kuroko grabbed Aomine’s hand.

“I had a change because I hoped to drop by your house tonight. But I’ve already used it…”

He pretended to be interested in reading the train hours on the billboard.

“Out of the blue. Well, I still have stuff from middle school, what’s the point?”

“The point is that in middle school you were already bulker than me.”

“What kind of adjective is that for a person?!” Aomine snarled. “Then you’ll sleep naked. I don’t see the problem.” He tried to sound self-confident but his wandering sight betrayed him.

“Okay, then I’ll sleep naked.”

“Perfect.”

Aomine realized what they had just decided and hid his smile behind the mobile. 15 lost calls, all from Kise.

**Author's Note:**

> The previous idea was Aomine masturbating Kuroko on the train and then rubbing his penis in between his legs (it's called sumata), then into my mind popped the image of Aomine sitting on a bowl with Kuroko giving him a blow job and here you have your pwp one shot!


End file.
